


"We're Married?"

by VYCanisMajoris



Series: Amnesia Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt:How about some ironfalcon, with one of them getting hurt on a mission and having temporary amnesia?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

“So,” Tony draws the word out, staring through the glass into the hospital room, “How much does he actually remember?”

“Some,” Helen says, flipping through several pages on her clipboard. “He remembers his life before Avengers, the military, and when Shield fell. That’s… about it.” 

“So, he doesn’t remember us?” Carol asks, staring through the glass beside Tony. She catches sight of his shaking hands, and reaches out to take one in hers, offering silent support that Tony’s thankful for. He squeezes her hand in reply. 

“He remembers Steve, Natasha, Fury, and Maria, but the rest of you…” She sighs, “He only knows from the news, nothing more.” 

Tony swallows hard. “Did you tell him…?”

“About your marriage?” Helen shakes her head, “Nope. I figured you’d make the choice about telling him, since it’s not my call.” 

“Thanks,” Tony says, voice filled with forced calm. Helen nods, flips her papers back onto the clipboard, and looks around their little group. Half of the team is covered in soot, and the rest is covered in mud, excluding Tony. Perks of a metal suit, something he and Rhodey like to brag about. Everyone has a look of exhaustion cut into their faces, with Rhodey’s eyes heavy with dark bags, the hard set to Carol’s jaw, Kamala and Riri leaning against each other in a shared seat, and Peter staring off into the distance with eyes too wide and too blank for him to be awake anymore.

Helen taps the board, and says, “You’re welcome to go in, one at a time, once you’re all cleaned up.”

Carol nods, and Helen strides away, pulling up her phone as she disappears down the hall. Carol looks back to Tony, and asks, “You good?”

“Peachy.” 

“Tony.” 

He sighs, and she tightens her grip on his hand. 

“He doesn’t remember any me but the one from the news, the stupid, reckless, asshole who’s easy to hate.” 

“Don’t say that Tones.” Rhodey speaks up, voice hoarse from tiredness. He stands from his seat, and moves to set a hand on Tony’s shoulder, the weight reassuring. “You were never stupid or an asshole. And ‘easy to hate’ is just another way to say ‘tough to understand.’”

“And reckless?” Tony asks with a self-deprecating grin. 

“You say reckless,” Riri says, standing up from her seat, pulling Kamala and a dazed Peter up with her, “I say a lot of fun, and willing to take risks for friends.” 

“Yeah,” Kamala nods quickly, “I always thought you were awesome, and Peter had a huge crush on you, probably!”

“What?” Peter asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawns, remind Tony of a tired puppy. 

“Say yes,” Riri says, grinning as she shares a look with Rhodey, who eggs her on with a smile and glint in his eye. 

“Yes.” 

Kamala giggles into her hand, while Riri and Rhodey outright laugh. Carol watches them, a fond smile on her face. Tony cracks a smile as Peter blinks slowly, frowns, and asks, “Did you just say I had a crush on Mr. Stark?”

“No,” Kamala and Riri say in unison. 

He frowns, brows furrowing, making the mud that made its way beneath his mask and onto his face crinkle and fall off in pale flakes. He glances over to Tony and says, “I’m not sure what’s happening, but you shouldn’t be nervous, Mr. Stark. You’re amazing.” 

“So in love.” Riri shakes her head, Kamala giggling as she nods along. 

“Dear God.” Carol runs a hand over her face, and levels a “Look” at Tony. “They’re worse than Clint.” 

Tony shrugs, and laughs when Carol releases a sigh that Rhodey immediately mocks. Carol narrows her eyes at Rhodey, who points at Tony, eyes wide with fake innocence. Tony shakes his head, a small smile on his face, but sobers up as he catches sight of the hospital room, inside which is his husband, who doesn’t remember getting married, dating, or ever talking to Tony. 

“Just go, Tony.” Carol flicks his head with a blunt nail. “If he’s rude, we’ll get the kids to annoy him, if James doesn’t go mama bear on him.” 

Rhodey raises a brow, but doesn’t deny her statement. He looks at Tony, and inclines his head toward the hall. “We’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

“Alright,” Tony nods, and watches as they walk down the hall as a ragged group, Peter struggling to keep up in his exhaustion. 

“Try to take a shower!” Tony calls after them, and Rhodey makes a face at him before disappearing from view. Tony glances over to the door. He’s going to go in, of course he is, this is Sam, but… the possibilities aren’t good for him. The others say he’s a good person, but do a few opinions outweigh every single comment ever told to him? 

Tony sucks in a hard breath, shallow so the reactor doesn’t hurt against his lungs, and opens the door. He walks into the room, lit with bright, artificial lighting that makes Tony’s eyes sting, and scrunches his nose at the heavy antiseptic smell in the air. He shuts the door behind himself, and looks to the sole occupant of the room, who stares back at him with wide, brown eyes that make Tony’s heart hurt. Though, the pain in his heart could be from seeing the cast around Sam’s right arm, the stitches in his forehead, or the dazed look in his eyes from all the heavy painkillers. 

“You’re Tony Stark,” Sam says slowly, voice scratchy from disuse. 

“Am I?” Tony asks, feigning surprise as he crosses the room to slide into the seat beside Sam’s bed. “I had no idea.” 

“I knew you’d be a smartass.” 

“And I knew you’d remark on that. Therapists, they tend to psychoanalyze.”

“And you know me.” Sam says, brows furrowing into a cute dimple Tony wants to kiss away, but can’t. “I guess we’re on the – the team together?”

Tony nods. 

“But…” Sam frowns. “I… You don’t seem like a stranger.” 

Tony hesitates, trying to figure out how to say it, but Sam continues, eyes growing even wider, “You’re wearing a ring.” 

Tony glances down to the ring hanging from his neck on a simple chain, and asks in mock casualness, “Is it illegal for men to wear jewelry?”

“I’m wearing the same ring,” Sam says, voice growing soft as he pulls a similar chain from underneath his shirt, his wedding band hanging from it as well. 

“Ah.” Tony didn’t know that Sam wore it like that too. Sam usually wears it on his hand when they’re not on duty, but Tony thought that he left it at home when they went out on Avenger’s business so it wouldn’t get lost. 

“Are…” Sam blinks slowly, eyes narrowing on Tony, “Are we married?”

“I can see how you would think that,” Tony says, voice light, “As we’re wearing matching wedding bands, but as the saying goes, we’re just two guys bein’ dudes.” 

“We’re married.” Sam repeats, and, to Tony’s bewildered surprise, he smiles widely, showing pink gums and white teeth. “I’m married to you.” 

“You have no idea who I am as a person.” Tony says dumbly, not understanding the happiness clear on Sam’s face. 

“You’re amazing.” 

Tony raises a brow, a voice similar to Kamala’s whispering, “Told you so,” in the back of his head. 

Sam shrugs, “I’ve read about the tech you’ve made, the prosthetics you’ve made for veterans coming back. It’s amazing.”

“And,” Sam continues, reaching out to link his fingers with Tony’s shaking hand, “You’re very cute.”

“And you’re high from all the painkillers,” Tony remarks, feeling a blush run across his face. 

“I’ll still say it when they wear off.”

“You’ll be super embarrassed if you keep this up when the rest of the team comes back.” 

“Bragging about my cute husband?” Sam shakes his head, “They’ll be jealous.” 

“You don’t remember any of them.”

“But I know they don’t have a husband like you.” 

Tony laughs, high and strained as the stress flows out of his core, and he shakes his head. “I need to film this, to show you when you remember.” 

Sam nods, “And I need to kiss you.” 

“You’re so much more forward when you’re a drugged amnesiac.” 

“And you’re pretty when you talk.” Sam says with a grin. 

“And so much less smooth.” Tony shakes his head, but leans forward anyway, and Sam meets him with sweet enthusiasm.


End file.
